


Река (далеко до моря)

by Red_Sally



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Просто зарисовка по мотивам.





	Река (далеко до моря)

Река текла смирно и бесшумно под медленно темнеющим небом.  
Время от времени ленивый всплеск доносился с дальнего берега, из-под росших по пологому склону деревьев, чьи темные отражения слегка колыхались на поверхности, точно стоящие по колено в воде фигуры. Вспархивали птицы. Гудел ровно и низко невидимый хор насекомых. Последние отблески заката истаяли, и линия далеких гор пропала с глаз, растворившись в темноте ночи. В черном стекле воды замерцали звезды.  
Баки переступил с ноги на ногу, подтянул синее покрывало на левое плечо, и Стив с готовностью обнял его, прижимаясь теплым боком.  
\- Вот и все, - сказал Баки. - Идем в дом.  
С тех пор как он проснулся месяц назад - с коротким и кривым левым боком, с пустой и легкой головой, с маячившим на периферии яснеющего сознания тревожным чувством, что снова проспал слишком долго и пропустил слишком много, - он каждый вечер приходил смотреть, как садится солнце над тихой заводью. Его дни целиком занимало восстановление - телесное, душевное, - он отвечал на вопросы и выполнял рекомендации старательно, как прилежный ученик и образцовый пациент, пытаясь хотя бы этим выразить переполнявшую его благодарность. Но вечерами команда врачей и ученых во главе с Шури, чьи превращения из светила науки и величественной принцессы в смешливую девочку и обратно неизменно сбивали Баки с толку, отпускала его смотреть вечное немое шоу для одного зрителя. Это не было ритуалом - он не ставил цели заполнить закатами освободившееся от кодов и шифров место в мозгу, не медитировал, не искал ничего в неподвижном пейзаже, когда шумные дети разбегались по домам, оставляя пустынными отмель и берег. Он наблюдал закаты. И радовался, что никто не ждал от него объяснений.  
Стив взял его за руку и пошел к глинобитному домику на шаг впереди.  
Впервые увидев его здесь, Баки растерялся. Он думал, что будет, когда они встретятся, представлял себе, что скажет, что сделает - теперь, когда может, когда он свободен и не опасен, когда уже нет нужды уповать на силу, в которой Стив его превосходит, а значит, уцелеет, если что-то пойдет не так... Все шло так. Но, поймав тяжелый взгляд усталого бородатого человека в трудноопознаваемом комбинезоне, с которого знаки отличия сдирали явно голыми руками, Баки растерялся. Казалось, за ничтожное в сравнении со всем остальным время Стив изменился сильнее, чем за предыдущие семьдесят лет. И этот новый Стив никак не помогал Баки узнать себя.  
Только вечером, когда они спустились к реке, Баки скорее почувствовал, чем увидел: все по-прежнему. И темными серьезными глазами, каких у Стива прежде не бывало, на него все равно смотрел Стив. Это Стив по обыкновению коротко, скупо рассказывал, чем был занят с тех пор, как они попрощались.   
\- Если будет нужно, я пойду за тобой, - сказал Баки.  
Нужды не было. Взяв в помощь Сэма и Наташу, Стив зачищал рассеявшиеся по миру ячейки ГИДРы, которые ничего не могли противопоставить ни его силе, ни его злости. Да и помощи от Баки, пока не закончена реабилитация, не то чтобы много.  
Стив только головой покачал:  
\- Я рад, что ты здесь, Бак.  
И все-таки Баки понял, что сказать было нужно. Стив одновременно и расслабился, и подобрался. Изменилась походка. Разгладилась вертикальная складка на лбу, делавшая его старше. Какое-то время Баки просто наслаждался моментом: вот они оба, шагают рядом, неизменно и естественно подлаживаясь друг под друга, как будто впереди - только бесконечный простор этой общей прогулки, знай себе иди.  
Потом был закат.

В домике царила темнота. В потолке и стенах, в точности повторявших традиционные жилища первых племен Ваканды, хитроумно скрывалось все, что облегчало жизнь ее современным обитателям. Но Баки слишком нравилось, как пляшет на стенах живое пламя.  
Одну за другой он зажег свечи, обойдя по кругу единственную комнату. Стив следил за ним, и его лицо, очерченное резкими тенями, на секунду снова показалось незнакомым. Потом он подошел ближе.  
\- Ляг, - предложил ему Баки. - Сколько дней ты уже на ногах?  
Вопрос прозвучал до странности неловко. Стив пожал плечами.  
\- А ты? Как... ты спишь?   
Баки спал крепко и спокойно, как ребенок. Так спокойно, что в присутствии Стива, вблизи от свежих, явственных следов, оставленных постоянными боями, ему стало совестно. Стив улыбнулся и погладил его ладонь. В наступившей тишине только потрескивали фитили свечей, да за пологом двери сонно всплескивала река.  
Глядя Стиву в глаза, Баки сократил расстояние между ними до предела. Крепко сжал его ладонь и потянул к себе.  
Он сомневался, отважится ли на это, пока не увидел Стива утром. Чужого, темного и холодного, отогревшегося только здесь, как будто солнце потаенной Ваканды и впрямь обладало особенной силой. Едва ли стоило рассказывать, как Баки робел перед Стивом еще с тех пор, как самой большой опасностью в их жизни была дворовая драка. Баки лучше ввязался бы в дюжину потасовок, чем открыл Стиву свой секрет. Ни один из них еще не знал, что их ждет, какие перемены впереди, какие потери - и какая отчаянная жажда воссоединения будет гнать их вперед через много лет.  
Стив поддался мягко, как восковой. Баки сглотнул, ожидая заминки, вопроса, но Стив просто склонил голову, опустил веки и подставил губы. Баки почувствовал осторожное объятие и улыбнулся, закидывая единственную руку Стиву на плечи.  
Легли они вместе. Распробовав первый поцелуй, Стив не останавливался, не отстранялся, прикасаясь и обнимая, и его ладони казались горячими даже сквозь слои накидки. Баки горел, с запоздалой остротой осознавая, как скучал по возможности прикоснуться. Как ему не хватало близости Стива - и как этой близости не хватало Стиву, который теперь целовал его и гладил не переставая, обводя все тело под складками накидки.  
На мгновение Стив все-таки замешкался. Когда провел широкой ладонью от плеча вниз по животу до бедра. Белья под накидкой не было: завернуться в ткань с головы до ног однорукому проще, чем влезть в исподнее, и Баки уже привык к этому. Но рядом со Стивом, затянутым в черный комбинезон так, что на виду были только лицо и ладони, даже это ощущалось иначе. Под лишенной каких бы то ни было замков и застежек накидкой Баки в полной мере почувствовал себя голым. Открытым. Доступным для Стива - только для него, здесь и сейчас, наконец.  
Стив издал странный звук и поднял на него почти черные глаза. Баки облизал губы, взял его за запястье и закончил начатое движение, опустив теплую ладонь себе на пах.  
Он видел лицо Стива над собой: дрожащие ресницы, расширенные зрачки, розовые пятна на скулах и удивленно приоткрытые губы. А представлял - молчаливый берег, безветренное зеркало, в глубине которого, колеблемая невидимым течением, колыхалась донная трава; кружевную тень деревьев на воде и прозрачную синь чистого неба.  
Баки откинулся на плоскую подушку и тихо выдохнул, когда Стив на пробу погладил его поверх накидки и легко сжал пальцы.  
\- Сними, - тихо попросил Баки, потянув в сторону ремень изувеченного комбинезона.  
Стив подчинился тут же: вынырнул из черной формы, бледный в пряном полумраке, снова лег рядом, прижавшись всем телом, запустил руку под накидку, и больше Баки ничего не представлял и ни о чем не думал.

Утром он проснулся первым.  
Стив спал, сжавшись в до смешного маленький комок у него под боком: укрыв их обоих, он забрался под тонкое одеяло весь, с головой.  
Баки разлепил веки. Под темным глиняным сводом над ним маячили три разрисованных рожицы. Стоило ему открыть глаза, как они исчезли - раздался топот ног, и уже снаружи донеслись голоса:  
\- Белый волк! Белый волк!  
\- Не беспокойте его, не за всякий полог нужно заглядывать, даже если прочь никто не гонит.  
Баки осторожно отодвинулся от спящего Стива, поднялся с низкой постели, одернул накидку.  
Сама Шури ждала его на берегу заводи.  
\- Как вы, сержант Барнс?  
\- Баки, - попросил он еще раз, не берясь даже гадать, когда она тоже сможет считать его другом. - Все хорошо.  
В заводи отражалось бледное утреннее небо. По поверхности воды плыли лепестки и травинки, от древесных стволов шли круги; Баки засмотрелся было, но принцесса позвала его:  
\- Идемте. Сегодня вам предстоит еще кое-что.  
Пейзаж менялся.  
Росли по берегам новые деревья, распускались и увядали в зеленых омутах яркие цветы, садились на воду и взлетали птицы.   
\- Это то, о чем я думаю, ваше высочество? - осторожно спросил Баки.  
Ветер дул с гор, нарастая, и сладкий запах грозы ощущался тревожной неизбежностью. Баки чувствовал бурю всей кожей: она уже тянула за собой, увлекала, как водоворот, ускоряла ход времени, это она заставила его дать обещание накануне, когда о буре говорил только темный взгляд Стива, провожавший закатное солнце.  
\- Шури, - последовал ответ, и она вдруг тронула его за упрятанное под покрывало плечо. - Да, думаю, вы готовы.  
Баки безотчетно коснулся следа ее ладони. Оглянулся на дом и, кивнув, зашагал прочь от берега.


End file.
